Jedipedia:Vorschläge/Neue Zitatsammlung
Ich habe letztens beim lesen mal wieder ein paar schöne Zitate gefunden und mich geärgert, dass Zitate aus Büchern in der Zitatsammlung nicht zugelassen sind. Die Gründe dafür sind durchaus einleuchtend und da kam mir die Idee, eine weitere Zitatsammlung anzulegen, in die Zitate aus Büchern, Comics, Spielen etc. kommen. Da sind nämlich eine Menge guter Zitate zu finden, um die es viel zu schade ist, dass sie nach dem lesen/spielen wieder in Vergessenheit geraten. Was haltet ihr davon? Ich habe mir auch über den Namen Gedanken gemacht: Ich hatte da an so etwas wie Jedipedia:Erweiterte Zitatsammlung oder so in der Art gedacht. Gruß, Anakin 21:09, 26. Sep 2007 (CEST) :Also ich halte das für eine sehr gute Idee, zumal ich selbst beim Lesen auf viele gute Sprüche gestoßen bin, die es wert wären, genannt zu werden. Darth Nihilus 66 21:16, 26. Sep 2007 (CEST) ::Der Grund, warum das nicht gemacht wird, ist vor allem der, dass es sich nicht leicht kontrollieren lässt. Ich finde auch, dass es beinahe nicht mehr nachzuvollziehen ist, wenn man da alle Quellen miteinbezieht. Man müsste das über die Einzelnachweise genau aufschreiben, von wo das Zitat ist – und zwar ganz genau... Nur dann wäre ich eigentlich für diesen Vorschlag. Gruß Anakin Skywalker Admin 21:20, 26. Sep 2007 (CEST) Naja in der WP klappt dass ja auch, also so schwer kann das ja nicht sein. Und wenn man ein separates Portal aufbaut kann man das ja besser kontrollieren. --Modgamers 21:24, 26. Sep 2007 (CEST) :Das stimmt allerdings. Ein neues Portal wäre von grossem Nutzen. Dark Lord disku 21:41, 26. Sep 2007 (CEST) ::Ja, ich denke ich auch, dass das kein allzu großes problem werden sollte. Wenn dir das alles zu unsicher ist, dann können wir das ja so lösen: Alle Zitate aus Büchern und Comics (also bei allen schriftlichen Quellen) muss zum Buchtitel auch noch die entsprechende Seite angegeben werden. Bei Spielen etc. ist das jedoch ein Problem, aber auch hier könnte angegeben werden, von welcher Stelle genau das Zitat stammt. Somit kann jeder nachprüfen, ob das Zitat auch wirklich existiert. Das wäre zwar eine Menge Schreibarbeit, aber wenns der Qualitätssicherung dient... Wenn das noch nicht reichen sollte, kann man ja ein System einführen, durch dass Zitate immer est von einem zweiten Benutzer, dier die Quelle ebenfalls besitzt, kontrolliert werden, bevor sie "offiziell" in die Liste aufgenommen werden. Dann wäre die Sache 100% sicher, würde aber auch ne Menge zusätzlicher Arbeit bedeuten, Gruß, Anakin 21:48, 26. Sep 2007 (CEST) :::Dein zweiter Vorschlag finde ich sehr gut, Anakin! Also, dass die Zitate geprüft werden müssen und nicht direkt in die Sammlung geschrieben werden. Das wäre wirklich sinnvoll und in Kombination mit den Einzelnachweisen auch absolut zuverlässig. Gruß Anakin Skywalker Admin 22:01, 26. Sep 2007 (CEST) ::::Bei den Zitaten, die bereits hier vorhanden sind und/oder aus Spielen stammen, ist das aber unpraktikabel. Allerdings kann ich euch versichern, dass alle Zitate, die ich hier eingebracht habe, auch wirklich aus den Büchern und Spielen stammen, die ich auch besitze. Bei EaW / FoC und den beiden KotORs gibt es auch einen MasterTextFile, in dem alle Zitate zumindest schriftlich festgehalten sind. 22:14, 26. Sep 2007 (CEST) :::::Es sagt ja auch niemand, dass deine falsch sein sollen, aber wir suchen nach einer Regelung, von der jeder Benutzer betroffen sein soll. Nicht du speziell, sondern alle. Und wenn man für jeden Ausnahmen macht, dann mündet das in einem Chaos. Es ist ja nur wegen der Zuverlässigkeit. Gruß Anakin Skywalker Admin 22:18, 26. Sep 2007 (CEST) ::::::Ja, natürlich würde das ne Menge Arbeit sein, das bei allen hier eingebrachten Zitaten zu machen, aber es gibt ja auch Ausnahmen, d.h. Personen, die nicht so vorbildhaft sind, wie du;) Und da Zitate ansonsten nur sehr schlecht nachzuprüfen sind, ist das wohl die einzige Möglichkeit. Es stellt sich eigentlich nur noch die frage, wie sich das System intelligent umsetzen lässt. Anakin 22:25, 26. Sep 2007 (CEST) :::::::Ich würde sagen, dass die Aufnahmeprüfung auf der Diskussionsseite sattfindet und dann nur durch einen zweiten Benutzer abgehackt werden muss. Dann kann das Zitat in die Sammlung aufgenommen werden, natürlich auch mit den genauen Quellenangaben. Ist eigentlich gar nicht so bürokratisch. Gruß Anakin Skywalker Admin 22:28, 26. Sep 2007 (CEST) ::::::::Hm, so würde das recht gut funktionieren, denke ich. Aber um die Quellen anzugeben, bräuchten wir fast eine neue Vorlage... In der jetzigen wird die Quelle ja nur als Link zum Artikel angegeben, ich denke bei den Zitaten sollte das Buch und die Seitenzahl direkt angegeben werden. Und wie sollen die Quellen dann bei Spielen angegeben werden? Dass das mit dem von Ben genannten MasterTextFile funktioniert, kann ich mir nicht so recht vorstellen... also ich wüsste nicht wo ich das finde. Gruß, Anakin 22:58, 26. Sep 2007 (CEST) *Hey Anakin echt super, dass du das vorgeschlagen hast, dass wollte ich nämlich auch vorschlagen, kam aber nie dazu. Ich bin auf jedenfall dafür und die Regeln für die Zitate sind ebenfalls ziemlich gut. Boba 23:10, 26. Sep 2007 (CEST) Ich bin auch dafür! Vorallem aus dem Grund, dass die meisten Republic Commando Zitate fehlerhaft sind und das so garantiert verbessert werden würde! Inaktiver Benutzer 10:50, 27. Sep 2007 (CEST) :@Anakin: Die Quellen könnte man gut mithilfe von Einzelnachweisen anbringen. Diese werden mit dem Befehl Quelle am Ende eines Zitats gesetzt. So sind am Ende des Artikel alle Quellen detailliert aufgelistet. Die Liste kann dann mit einer Scrollbox abgekürzt werden. Ein praktisches Beispiel für die Einzelnachweise wäre der Artikel Star Wars. Gruß Anakin Skywalker Admin 19:44, 27. Sep 2007 (CEST) ::Hm, das ist eine Gute Idee. Durch die Scrollbox nimmt die Liste dann auch nicht den ganzen Artikel ein und es bleibt schön übersichtlich... Somit wären ja alle Fragen und Probleme geklärt und der Zitatsammlung steht nichts mehr im Wege, oder? Gruß, Anakin 20:10, 27. Sep 2007 (CEST) :::Eigentlich schon! Ich denke aber, dass man noch genau bestimmen sollte wie die Form der Quellenangabe bei den einzelnen Medien aussieht. Also was man alles zum Beispiel bei einem Zitat aus einem Buch angeben muss. Ich mache mal einen Vorschlag: :::*Buch: Titel des Buchs, Seitenzahl :::*Videospiel: Titel des Spiels, Plattform, Name des Levels, ggf noch mehr :::*Comics: Titel des Comics, Seitenzahl, Panel :::*Hörspiel, Film: Titel des Hörspiels, ungefähre Laufzeit :::Habe ich was vergessen? --Anakin Skywalker Admin 20:18, 27. Sep 2007 (CEST) ::::Nein, ich denke damit wären alle Medien abgedeckt. ::::*Zum Videospiel: Es sollte noch angegeben werden, ob das Zitat aus dem "Spiel selbst" oder aus einem Video stammt. Denn bei einem Video sollte noch angegeben werden, an welcher Stelle es eingespielt wird (Missionsbeginn, -ende, etc.) ::::*Zum Hörspiel: bei CDs gibt es sicher auch Kapitelangaben (ebenso bei Filmen), die angegeben werden sollten. ::::Gruß, Anakin 20:37, 27. Sep 2007 (CEST) * Serie: Titel, Episode, Zeit Kurzgeschichte: Titel, erschienen in, Seitenzahl Das Bestätigen eines Zitates geschieht ja bestimmt durch das Einfügen der eigenen Signatur. Da wäre es vielleicht praktisch (weil platzsparend), diese neben das Zitat zu setzen, anstatt darunter: - Obi-Wan K. [[Jedipedia:Administratoren|'Admin']] | Diskussion 22:06, 27. Sep 2007 (CEST) - Obi-Wan K. [[Jedipedia:Administratoren|'Admin']] | Diskussion 22:06, 27. Sep 2007 (CEST) :Meine ursprüngliche Idee war hier, dass die genaue Quelle und die Signaturen in einem kleinen Fenster stehen, das sich öffnet, wenn man mit der Maus über "Quelle" fährt oder es anklickt. So, wie auf der Wookieepedia wenn man das Bild über der Suchfunktion anklickt. Das wäre imho optimal, aber ich weiß leider nicht, wie man sowas erstellt. - Obi-Wan K. [[Jedipedia:Administratoren|'Admin']] | Diskussion 22:06, 27. Sep 2007 (CEST) ::Das Probleme ist eben, das eine Neueinsteiger nicht weiß, dass man so eine Kurzmitteilung mit der Maus hervorrufen kann. Die Einzelnachweise sind sofort ersichtlich und fast ebenso platzsparend. Ich denke auch, dass die Zitate durch einfaches Hinzufügen der Signatur stattfinden kann. Gruß Anakin Skywalker Admin 22:09, 27. Sep 2007 (CEST) *Naja, wenn der Benutzer weiß, dass er auf 1 klicken muss, dann weiß er das bei (Quelle) bestimmt auch. ;) Und man würde auch bei dem Zitat bleiben, anstatt zwischen diesem und der Quellenangabe hin und her zuspringen, was meiner Meinung "angenehmer" ist. Aber wie gesagt, weiß ich eh nicht, wie man so ein Fenster erstellt. Oder weißt du es? - Obi-Wan K. [[Jedipedia:Administratoren|'Admin']] | Diskussion 22:22, 27. Sep 2007 (CEST) ::Nun, da gebe ich dir Recht. Aber kann man das nicht einfach bei der Wookiepedia erfragen, wie man so etwas erstellt? --Anakin 22:25, 27. Sep 2007 (CEST) :::Ich finde das hier ehrlich gesagt ziemlich übertrieben. Wozu muss man bei Büchern, Comics und Spielen erst prüfen, was man bei dem aus den Filmen nicht muss? Kann ich nicht nachvollziehen. Warum kann man nicht einfach regelmäßig die Zitate durchgehen und überprüfen? Als erste Maßnahme würde ich übrigens alle Zitate ohne Quelle entweder sofort löschen oder hierfür eine Überprüfung einführen. Wenn alle ein Auge darauf haben, dann wird da auch nichts Falsches reingeschrieben werden. 22:33, 27. Sep 2007 (CEST) ::::@Ben: Aber es kommt schon bei der bisherigen Zitatsammlung vor, das sie falsch hineingeschrieben und lange Zeit gar nicht bemerkt werden. Außerdem ist lediglich ein zweiter Kontrolleur notwendig, der das absegnet und dann landet das Zitat schon in der Sammlung. Ich wäre auf jeden Fall dafür, da es die Zuverlässigkeit dieser Seite enorm aufwerten würde. @Obi-Wan K.: Bei den Einzelnachweisen kann man genau die Seite, das Level, die Kapitel, die Laufzeit und das alles angeben. Es wird dann alles am Ende der Seite gesammelt und aufgelistet. Man kann die Quellen an der Oberfläche sehr viel schneller kontrollieren und überprüfen. Wenn man die Quellen kontrollieren möchte, dann muss man bei dieser Kurzmitteilung immer mit der Maus über die Zitate fahren oder eben den Quelltext durchforsten, was weitaus umständlicher ist. Das mit der Kurzmitteilung dürfte technisch gesehen kein Problem darstellen, da Vorlage:Zitat einmal mit dieser Funktion ausgestattet war. Aber für die übersichtliche Darstellung ist die Kurzmitteilung meiner Meinung nach nicht so geeignet, wie die Einzelnachweise. Du kannst dir das ja auch mal bei Artikel Star Wars anschauen, da wurden auch Einzelnachweise von mir verwendet. Gruß Anakin Skywalker Admin 22:42, 27. Sep 2007 (CEST) :::::@Ani: Das is doch Unsinn. Ich verstehe nicht, warum man hier mit zweierlei Maß messen soll. Nur weil die aus den Filmen stammen, braucht man die nicht gesondert behandeln - und andersherum. Es ist doch total umständlich, dass man die erst in ein mögliches Portal "Zitatprüfung" schreibt und dann hinterher in die Sammlung verschiebt. Genausogut kann doch jemand, der sich zur Prüfung berufen fühlt (vorzugsweise Admins und "Bücherei-Besitzer") jede Woche die neuen Zitate durchgehen und ggf. wieder löschen. @OWK: Das mit dem Pop-Up wie bei der WP ist erst nach einem Wiki-Update möglich. 22:50, 27. Sep 2007 (CEST) Das Pop-Up, wie du es nennst, ist jetzt schon möglich und existiert hier schon genauso lange wie Vorlage:Zitat. Du musst einfach mal kurz über ein Zitat mit Quellenangabe fahren und schon taucht es auf. Die Zitatprüfung soll nicht in einem extra Portal stattfinden, sondern auf der Diskussionsseite der Zitatsammlung. Bisher war jeder von Anakins Idee angetan, da sie wirklich die Zuverlässigkeit fördert. Natürlich werden solche Leute wie du und ich sowie andere zuverlässige Benutzer dadurch gebremst, aber es gibt auch andere Benutzer, die das Zitieren nicht so ernst nimmt und denen man einfach immer hinterher rennen muss. Dem will man einfach vorbeugen. Gruß Anakin Skywalker Admin 22:55, 27. Sep 2007 (CEST) :OWK meinte das Such-Pop-Up, nicht die kleine Ballon-Box, die da erscheint. Mal anders gefragt: Warum sollte ein unerfahrender Benutzer die Zitate erst auf die Diskussion schreiben? „Boah, cool - ne neue Zitatsammlung. - Oh, die is ja leer... Ich schreib mal ein paar Zitate aus Battelfront und KotOR rein...“ Oh, ein Hinweis oben ist natürlich schön und gut - aber wir kennen ja von der Lesenswert- und Exzellent-Wahl, dass sich das niemand durchliest. Da stell ich mir die Frage nach einer solchen Regelung. Da meld ich mich lieber freiwillig, die Zitate zu kontrollieren, als erst alles hin und her schieben zu müssen. 23:06, 27. Sep 2007 (CEST) *''Bearbeitungskonflikt!!!!111einself'' @ Ben: Der Unterschied zwischen Büchern/Comics/Spielen und den Filmen ist der, dass jeder hier die Filme schon mehrmals gesehen haben dürfte. Somit hat jeder die Möglichkeit, ein Zitat daraus zu überprüfen und es ist unwahrscheinlich, dass ein falsches Zitat gar keinem Auffällt. Ein bestimmtes Buch kennt/hat nicht jeder und von denen, die es kennen, weiß wiederum nicht jeder auf Anhieb, ob dieser oder jener Satz da nun drin stand, weil man ein Buch nicht so oft ließt, wie man die Filme sieht und weil es (imho) nicht so einprägsam ist. So ist die Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass ein falsches Zitat aus dem EU entdeckt wird entsprechend gering. @ Ani: Man bekommt in dem Fenster doch genau die selbe Information, wie beim Einzelverweis, nur, dass man dazu nicht erst ans Ende der Seite springen muss. Meines Erachtens ein Vorteil. Außerdem hat man so auch die Unterschriften untergebracht, ohne, dass sie Platz verbrauchen. Man könnte eigentlich sogar beides kombinieren, indem man hinter z.B. dem Buch einen Einzelverweis macht und danach die Seitenzahl angibt. Unter "Einzelnachweise" am Seitenende hätte man dann nur die einzelnen Quellen aufgelistet (anstatt "1:QuelleX, Seite ; 2:QuelleX, andere Seite" usw.) und könnte so sehen, ob noch mehr Zitate aus der selben Quelle stammen. - Obi-Wan K. [[Jedipedia:Administratoren|'Admin']] | Diskussion 23:11, 27. Sep 2007 (CEST) ::Also eine Kombination aus beiden "Systemen" finde ich nicht so gut, ich denke das macht das ganze eher unübersichtlicher. Ich denke auf jeden Fall, es sollte bald zu einer Einigung kommen, denn ich habe so das Gefühl, dieser Vorschlag verwaist hier nach und nach... Gruß, Anakin 21:40, 3. Okt 2007 (CEST) :::Werden die Bücherzitate denn jetzt auch mit eingeführt? Ich persönlich fände das nämlich ziemlich gut. Ich würde mich dann auch bereit erklären, Zitate zu überprüfen, falls das so geregelt würde. --Jaina 20:32, 5. Okt 2007 (CEST) ::::Ja, mir ging es bei dem Vorschlag auch hauptsächlich um Zitate aus Büchern. Aber so wie das aussieht, interresiert das Thema hier niemanden mehr... --Anakin 11:46, 7. Okt 2007 (CEST) :::::Doch eigentlich schon, aber wir sollten uns wegen der Kontrollfunktion der Zitate einigen. Ich fand deinen Vorschlag gut, aber einige wieder nicht und deshalb hinkt diese Diskussion gerade auf der Stelle... Gruß Anakin Skywalker Admin 12:36, 7. Okt 2007 (CEST) Ok, dann fasse ich jetzt einfach mal zusammen, was wir bis jetzt haben, und welche Fragen noch offen stehen: * Ein neues Zitate wird auf die Diskussionsseite geschrieben, wo es von einem zweiten Benutzer überprüft wird, der die Richtigkeit mit seiner Signatur bestätigt und das Zitat auf die Portalseite stellt. ** Die beiden Signaturen können, wie von Obi-Wan K. oben vogeschlagen, rechts neben des Zitatvorschlag geschrieben werden. ** Wie aber sollen die Quellenangaben auf der Diskussionsseite angegeben werden? Zur Überprüfung wäre es wohl am besten, sie ständen direkt unter dem Zitat (also ohne "Pop-Up" oder Referenzen-Liste). ** Zu den Einwänden, dass manche Benutzer/Besucher die regelung mit dem Zitatvorschlag nicht beachten könnten, denke ich: Wenn am Seitenanfang wirklich ausdrücklich darauf hingewiesen wird (also so, dass man den Hinweis gar nicht übersehen kann), werden das warscheinlich nur die wenigsten nicht beachten (Bei den lesenswert/exzellent-Wahlen ist das ja auch kein soo großes Problem...) * Damit zum nächsten Punkt: Erforderliche Quellenangaben. Einige Vorschläge: **Buch: Titel des Buchs, Seitenzahl **Videospiel: Titel des Spiels, Plattform, Name des Levels, ggf noch mehr **Comics: Titel des Comics, Seitenzahl, Panel **Hörspiel, Film: Titel des Hörspiels, Kapitelangabe bzw. ungefähre Laufzeit **Serie: Titel, Episode, Zeit **Kurzgeschichte: Titel, erschienen in, Seitenzahl *Angabe der Quellen auf der Portalseite: Dazu sind zwei Systeme vorgeschlagen worden: **Die Quellen werden in einem "Pop-Up" Fenster angezeigt, das erscheint, wenn man auf Quellen klickt. **Die Quellen werden als Referenzen am Ende der Seite angezeigt (wie in dem Artikel Star Wars verwendet). Wenn dann die restlichen Fragen noch geklärt werden, dann könnte die Seite endlich in die Tat umgesetzt werden... Gruß, Anakin 17:48, 8. Okt 2007 (CEST) *Mir ist gerade aufgefallen, dass wir die Zitate eigentlich gleich ins Portal stellen können. Denn wenn die Signaturen daneben stehen, sieht man ja gleich, ob es bestätigt wurde oder nicht. Außerdem muss man dann nicht das Zitat mitsamt der Unterschriften kopieren. Unterschriften kopieren zu dürfen, brächte manche vielleicht auf böse Ideen. Wenn wir die Zitate trotzdem erst auf die Diskussionsseite stellen wollen, wäre ich dafür, die Quelle jeweils direkt drunter zu setzen. Das sieht vielleicht nicht so schick aus, aber das muss es an der Stelle auch nicht. Die Quellen müssen wir auf der Portalseite anscheinend durch Einzelverweise angeben, da das mit dem Pop-up technisch nicht machbar ist. Wir könnten höchstens Premia fragen. Der weiß bestimmt, wie man ein normales Pop-up erzeugt. Ansonsten hätte ich noch folgenden Vorschlag: Anakin Solo: "Ein Fisch hat mich ausgespuckt." Vua Rapuung: "Das ist offensichtlich." - Anakin Solo und Vua Rapuung (Quelle 1) Geht man mit dem Cursor über "Quelle", erscheint diese, wie bei Vorlage:Zitat. Klickt man auf den Einzelverweis, kommt man zur Liste der Quellen, wo man dann sehen kann, ob es noch mehr Zitate aus diesem Buch gibt (wenn man schonmal dabei ist). Das Problem ist wieder, dass es nicht klar ersichtlich ist, dass da etwas erscheint, wenn man mit dem Mauszeiger drüber fährt. Aber eigentlich kann man doch drauf kommen, dass da irgendwas sein muss und wenn man dann nicht mit dem Cursor über das Wort fährt, wird man zumindest in der Infobox nachsehen und das steht unter "Quellenangabe" dann, was los ist. Naja, ist nur ein Vorschlag. Die Einzelverweise würden allein auch ausreichen, aber ich finde es so halt praktischer. Und ich nehme an, wir teilen das wieder in Zitate und Dialoge auf, oder? - Obi-Wan K. [[Jedipedia:Administratoren|'Admin']] | Diskussion 03:14, 10. Okt 2007 (CEST) * Also wenn wir das direkt auf der Portalseite machen würden, würde das auch ne Menge Arbeit sparen und was die Unterschriften betrifft hast du wohl auch recht. Aber es gäbe ja auch die Möglichkeit, dass nur das Zitat auf die Portalseite kopiert wird, und die Signaturen beim Zitat der Diskussionsseite einzusehen sind. Das würde vielleicht auch auf der Portalseite besser aussehen. Der Vorschlag mit den Quellenangaben finde ich gut, da kommt wohl jeder drauf, wie die Quellen erscheinen (und man könnte es ja auch am Anfang der Portalseite erwähnen). Eine Aufteilung halte ich auch für sinnvoll, vor allem deshalb, weil bei einer so großen Zahl von Zitaten/Dialogen wohl eine Seite schon recht lange werden wird... Gruß, Anakin 19:05, 20. Okt 2007 (CEST) *Ich hab mal ein wenig gebastelt und da ich finde das man am besten über etwas nachdenken kann wenn man irgendwo dran rumwerkeln kann hab ich mal nen kleinen vorgeschmack gemacht wies sein könnte hier zu bestaunen Benutzer:Jango/Jedipedia:EU-Zitatsammlung über Namen und dergleichen kann noch gestritten werden aber ich denke man sollte keinen zu langen Namen wählen. ich hab auch nach langen weeln die Tabs bzw Reiter eingebaut welche auch bei den Wahl-portalen zu finden sind Gruß Jango 05:53, 22. Okt 2007 (CEST) *Ich finds gut, nur sollte man auf jedenfall die Seitenzahl des Buches oder Comics angeben aus dem man das Zitat hat, damit man schnell mal überprüfen kann ob es auch exestiert. Gruß--Heiliger Klingone 18:24, 23. Okt 2007 (CEST) **Also ich hab da mal ne ganz verrückte Idee: Warum lassen wir nicht einfach die alte Zitatvorlage, geben einfach nur das Buch als Quelle an und nutzen dann den von Premio hochgeladenen spoilerbutton, dem wir dann nen schicken Namen wie Echtheitszertifikat verpassen, wo der Aufsteller dann die genaue Quellenangabe (also Buch, Seite, Zeile) hinschreibt, die wiederum von einem anderen bestätigt wird. So haben wir den ganz normalen Quelltext, den man einfach nur kopieren brauch (wenn man iwo einfügen will) und die Quelle wird bestätigt ohne dass sie einem sonderlich auffällt (weil die da rechts irgendwo steht) bzw. da der button ja so ne schöne farbe hat, springt er einem direkt ins auge und jeder der vorbei schaut klickt mal drauf und kann kurz nachschauen. Oder was meint ihr? Boba 19:51, 23. Okt 2007 (CEST) *Das war mir klar, Boba klaut meine Idee. Wie damals Bill Gates... ;) Ja, ich wäre also auch dafür, diesen Button zu benutzen. Hab mir schon überlegt, eine Vorlage zu machen, die neben demselben ein kleines Icon erscheinen lässt: Ein halb ausgefüllter roter Kreis, wenn nur eine Unterschrift drin steht und ein ganzer blauer Kreis, wenn es zwei sind. Ich weiß nur nicht, ob man Schrift und Farbe des Buttons auch ändern kann, oder ob der irgendwie vorgegeben ist. Weiß auch nicht, ob das mit der Vorlage nun so klapt, aber das ist ja auch nur zweitrangig. Momentan funktioniert der Button aber nicht, was wohl am Update liegt. - Obi-Wan K. [[Jedipedia:Administratoren|'Admin']] | Diskussion 18:23, 26. Okt. 2007 (CEST) **Oh entschuldigung Obi :). Also was ist nun Leute? Machen wirs so wie Obi und meine Wenigkeit vorschlugen? Boba 14:25, 2. Nov. 2007 (CET) ***Also irgendwie ist das hier total eingeschlafen -.- Boba 22:26, 10. Dez. 2007 (CET) :Es ist klar, dass hier ein Konsens besteht, dass so etwas eingeführt werden sollte. Nun dreht sich die Diskussion nur noch wegen dem „Wie“ im Kreis herum. Baut mal eine konkrete Seite mit Regeln und dem ganzen Tam Tam auf und dann kann man sie ja hier konkret vorstellen und auch darüber diskutieren. Unter den jetzigen Umständen ist das etwas abstrakt. Soweit ich weiß, hat ja schon irgendjemand so eine Seite in seinem Namensraum angelegt. Einfach noch Feinschliff tätigen, hier verlinken und erklären und dann kann man weitersehen. Das würde ich nun vorschlagen, um diese Sache mal voranzutreiben. Gruß Anakin Skywalker Admin 22:32, 10. Dez. 2007 (CET) ::Ja, das war Jango: Benutzer:Jango/Jedipedia:EU-Zitatsammlung. Dort könnt ihr dann den Vorschlag mit dem Button mal in die Tat umsetzen. Gruß, Anakin 15:10, 11. Dez. 2007 (CET) :::Mir kam gerade die Idee, das man aus der Navigationsleiste zum Ausklappen eine neue Vorlage bastelt, das sie am rechten Rand ist und nicht über die gesammte Breite geht. Benutzt wird die dann so wie der Button. MfG - Cody 15:30, 11. Dez. 2007 (CET) ::::Ich habe Ben diesbezüglich schon mal gefragt, er meinte es wäre zu zeitaufwendig und daher nicht realisierbar, da er den ganzen Quelltext neu schreiben und anpassen müsse. Daher sollten wir uns eine andere Möglichkeit ausdenken. Boba 18:10, 11. Dez. 2007 (CET) Also ich hab heute die Navigationsleisten-Vorlage mal etwas umgestaltet und eine neue Vorlage:Zitataufstellung daraus gebastelt. Ich hab das ganze schon mal hier zum Test eingefügt und die Boxen am Seitenanfang überarbeitet. Die Pro/Kontra- Symbole sind nur provisorisch, sollte die Vorlage Verwendung finden, kann man ja noch andere Logos hochladen, z.B. einen grünen Haken und ein rotes Ausrufezeichen, oder so ähnlich. Ich hab auch gleich eine Möglichkeit eingebaut, über die Aufnahme zu diskutieren, da dazu ja nun kein Platz mejr ist, wenn wir die Diskussionsseite zum Aufstellen neuer Zitate verwenden. Gruß, Anakin 21:03, 7. Jun. 2008 (CEST) Kategorie:Vorschläge